


The Story of Speak Now

by mitkit99



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, I didn't know where else to put this, Not a fanfic, Speak Now Album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitkit99/pseuds/mitkit99
Summary: Taylor Swift's album Speak Now tells a story of a girl who learns to love and goes through heartbreak before finally learning to let go and be free, even with her painful memories.





	The Story of Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but this isn't really a fanfic. I was listening to Taylor Swift's album Speak Now and started realizing that the album was written like a story. Each song is a different chapter in the story. I sat down with a pen and paper and wrote down what each chapter represented and have finally written a story with those notes.

The Story of Speak Now

Chapter 1: Mine

There once was a girl who came from a rough past. Her family had fallen apart, and she feared love because of that. She moves to a small town, trying to get away from the memories. One night she goes to a restaurant one night and meets a handsome waiter. Looking at him and seeing how he looks at her, she begins to imagine a future where she doesn’t fear love and he seems to be in it.

Chapter 2: Sparks Fly

She slowly begins to fall in love with him, despite her past and mind begging her to hold on, to spare herself some pain. He falls in love with her as well and they begin to dream of a life together. Finally she lets herself fall deep in love.

Chapter 3: Back To December

But that scares her. When it gets cold, she remembers the fear and the pain she witnessed as a child and she panics, breaking his heart and her own because she scares being hurt. But when the warmth of the sun returns in spring, she remembers him and his love and how she felt with him. She begs him to come back, understanding if he refuses. That hurt is nothing compared to her regret.  

Chapter 4: Speak Now

By then, he has fallen in love with another girl and they are soon to marry. She knows the girl is not a good match for him and that he is not as happy as he wants people to think. She sneaks into the wedding, thinking that maybe he is happy but after seeing him, she knows better. When the preacher asks if anyone objects, she pushes aside her fears and asks him to reconsider. He looks at her and smiles, leaving his soon to be bride at the alter and leaving with her, thanking her for coming and stopping him from making such a mistake.

Chapter 5: Dear John

Even though he loves her, he still remembers the hurt she put him through and cannot get over it. She starts to hate herself because of how much she hurt him, thinking that the scorn he released was normal. He says he loves her, and she is to in love with him to question it. She did hurt him, so she thinks she deserves it. Soon she realizes that is not true and she leaves him again, this time for good.

Chapter 6: Mean

He still hates her though and makes certain she knows it. He is constantly insulting her, and it hurts, but she refuses to give in to his taunts and humiliation. She dreams of the future where she is free and has a love that is uplifting instead of painful.  She starts dreaming that of her happiness and accepts that he will just end up miserable.

Chapter 7: Story of Us

She stays in town, even with him still there. She starts to run into him everywhere and is reminded by their history. He starts looking more miserable as time goes on and she feels awkward every time they meet, remembering the echoes of the future she used to see when she looks at him. Deep down, she knows their story has ended for good, even though they both regret what they did.

Chapter 8: Never Grow Up

She gets a call from her mother one day and she tells her everything. They start to reminisce over how far she has come. She complains on how much she wishes she had never grown up and had to deal with the pain of heartache, finding the whole thing ironic because she used to wish she was grown up. Her childhood memories start to come back, and she starts to miss the young girl she used to be before things got so complicated.

Chapter 9: Enchanted

One night, she goes to take a club, so she can clear her head and runs into a handsome young man. Within seconds of meeting he makes her laugh and she starts to forget about her former heartbreak. He makes her smile which is something she hasn’t done in a long time.

As time goes on, she starts to fall for him. They keep meeting and her longing for him starts to keep her up at night, terrified that she is falling too fast again, warry after her first love. When she finally goes to tell him, she is terrified that he will reject her and that their story will end there but he is in love with her as well and it is perfect.

Chapter 10: Better Than Revenge

They spend the summer happy and in love before this girl, the same one her former love almost married, comes back for revenge. This girl steals him away before she knows what has happened. She knows the girl has a reputation for hurting guys like they mean nothing, and she is terrified that her love will be hurt.

Chapter 11: Innocent

More time passes, and she turns out to be right. The girl breaks his heart and destroys him, little by little. She tries to help him, but he pushes her away and she starts to wish again for simpler times. She also starts to think that maybe it would be best if she starts over somewhere else.

Chapter 12: Haunted

As he pulls away, she becomes terrified. She still loves him, despite what the other girl did and wants to help him. She wants him back and is scared he doesn’t want her anymore. Every time she sees him, every time she rejects him, she is terrified it will be the end. She loves him and doesn’t want him to leave forever. She meets another guy who wants her as more than a friend, but she doesn’t return his feelings.

Chapter 13: Last Kiss

Eventually, he does come back. He apologizes but says that he cannot stay. He loves her but he can’t be with her, not with the memories of what he did. She loves him and begs him to stay, tells him that she doesn’t care but he refuses her, saying she deserves better. He gives her one final kiss before leaving her in tears and pain.

Chapter 14: Long Live

When she dusts herself off, she resolves to leave for a new adventure. She packs up her stuff and calls her mother who helps her move out. Before she leaves town, she goes to meet the guy who she never gave a chance to and promises to stay in touch. She also gives him a letter that tells her story and her reasons for leaving. He promises to remember her and tell her story to those who need it. She leaves, having grown up more than she ever thought and ready for the next chapter of her life, surprisingly no longer scared of love and its consequences. She knows the joy it can bring is worth the pain and she wants that joy back, no matter what it takes.

The End


End file.
